


Pliant

by heavy_cream



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, dom!Kise, i just really need more dom!kise in my life, so I wrote it, sub!Aomine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavy_cream/pseuds/heavy_cream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lamp right next to him was akin to a stage light, casting everything into shadows except him. He was under a spotlight, displayed for the viewers pleasure, and the viewer was Kise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pliant

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless porn.
> 
> Woefully unbetaed.
> 
> Takes place in the same universe as [**As Certain Dark**](http://archiveofourown.org/series/141261) but can be read completely on its own.

_"Shoot ran over, will be home late.”_

Aomine read the message again and then with a sigh tossed the phone onto the couch next to him. He leaned back and stared at the ceiling and brooded. It wasn't that he really minded when Kise had to stay out late, it didn't happen that often, and usually their schedules coordinated just fine, it was just that it was Friday night and it had been a long week with training and out of town practice games and he'd been looking forward to having Kise tonight, because, well, he was fucking horny as hell. 

He gave himself another half minute to glare at his ceiling before deciding to let it go, no point in being annoyed about something he could do nothing about. He shifted on his spot on the living-room couch, decided he might as well continue what he'd been doing for the past couple hours, and proceeded to flip idly through channels. There was, of course, nothing on, not even a game which was clearly a sign from the universe that he should be fucking his hot model-boyfriend on a Friday night instead of watching infomercials. But said hot model-boyfriend was out, doing hot model-boyfriend things which was _fine_ really but why the fuck did it have to be on Friday night damn it. He let out his annoyance on the TV remote because bullying objects always made him feel better, and punched random buttons until the TV did something. 

And then, suddenly, there were breasts. 

He blinked surprised, checked the number and realized it was one of those weird random channels he didn't know anything about. He kept watching long enough to figure out that he'd accidentally found softcore porn and then let out a quiet, "huh".

Maybe the Universe was apologizing to him, for leaving him high and dry on a weekend. He checked the time, it was past ten already, even if Kise came back now (doubtful), he would be tired and in no mood to let himself be seduced. He cocked his head to a side, pondered his situation for half a minute. Really, masturbating was just being thoughtful right? He’d scratch his itch and not aggravate Kise and even though it wasn't quite as satisfying as a good hard fuck would be, that could wait until morning when they were both in the mood for it. 

Pleased by his logic, he rubbed the heel of his hand against his crotch, and let the tension build up slowly. The porn wasn't really inspiring at all, but the actress’ breast were nice enough, full and bouncy and she wasn't being obnoxiously loud either. He pushed his hand into his shorts, spread his legs a bit and gave himself a firm tug and set a steady rhythm. It was quickly clear, however, that his orgasm wouldn't come as quickly as he'd hoped, feeling lackluster in the middle of the proceedings and nearing that horrible point of being horny and uninspired at the same time.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, tried to focus on the sensations and when that didn't work, he tried to picture Kise touching him instead and that was better. He fantasized about the next morning, how he'd wake Kise up with his mouth on his cock, he always looked so surprised when he did it and he really liked Kise's pleased and horny look a lot. He'd suck him awake then, not fast, they could take their time, and once Kise was nice and awake he'd pull him on top, make him ride him because they both like it when Kise bounces on his cock.

“Shit,” he panted out, the image formed so neatly in his brain, Kise arching up and back, his cock bobbing with every bounce, his skin flushed and hot, _fuck, so close_ , and then-

The lock on the front door slid back.

“I’m home~”

Kise's voice sing-songed the greeting and Aomine turned his head towards the entrance and watched Kise walk into the living-room and then stop stunned.

 _He looks good,_ Aomine thought, dressed in on of his sleek, custom tailored, three piece suit, the kind that fit every curve and accentuated each angle, made him look like the model he was. That thought always brought him a bit of headiness, knowing he could have him any time and any place, and had he not been completely lust addled by then, he’d have figured out Kise's mood sooner. As it was, he grinned because shit, it was like he had summoned him, now he could have him for real after all.

“Hey babe," he greeted back, canted his hips forward and watched as Kise narrowed his eyes, curled his lip.

 _Ah, he’s pissed off_ , Aomine mused idly and figured that if he played his cards right, he could wring out some angry sex out of him, which was always a treat. So he gave him a cocky smirk, the one he knew pissed Kise off, and continued rubbing himself under his shorts.

Kise gave him a surly look for a second and Aomine thought that he was going to get to his angry sex after all, but then just as sudden, something shifted. It was a subtle change, the way Kise pulled back and dropped his shoulders, the way he tilted his head just and hit to a side, the way he smoothed out the crease between his brows. Aomine watched as Kise's face went blank, looking just a hint of bored, and gone was the annoyance and the anger. Instead, he looked aloof in his dark, sharp suit and the crisp white shirt, looked as if he couldn't give two shits about Aomine and his cock or that he was shamelessly masturbating in the living-room.

It threw him off. 

Kise placed his coat neatly over the backrest of the couch, and then moved to turn on the reading lamp next to the sofa. Aomine was puzzled slightly by the action, but then Kise turned off the lights and TV, and plunged the living-room into darkness. Aomine blinked, adjusting to change of light, and watched as Kise sat down leisurely in one of the armchairs opposite from where he was sitting. He was mesmerized by his precise movements, the elegance with which he crossed his legs, the way he relaxed into the plushness of the seat, and suddenly Aomine realized what he had done.

The lamp right next to him was akin to a stage light, casting everything into shadows except him. He was under a spotlight, displayed for the viewers pleasure, and the viewer was Kise.

His pulse hammered in his throat and his mouth went dry.

“Go on then,” Kise finally spoke, bored and inflection-less, "please me."

Aomine felt his dick twitch.

“Oh fuck,” he panted and closed his eyes, feeling dizzy and aroused and out of depth.

“Quiet,” Kise said without raising his voice, but it was a command, one that broke no argument to obey, and Aomine swallowed down the curses stuck in his throat. He started moving his hand again, feeling terribly confined by his shorts, but unsure whether he could do something about it or not. Kise didn't say anything else for a while, nor did he move or react and Aomine's skin crawled with unknown excitement. He tried to focus on what was happening, what he was feeling, why he was so turned out, and found out he could barely string two thoughts together. He lost himself in the rhythmic, slippery motions of his hand, the tension building up low in his belly, in his testes.

“Take yourself out,” Kise ordered “pull your shirt up, hold it with your teeth."

Aomine was panting by then, but stopped to follow the order, pushed the shorts down enough to take himself out and lifted his shirt. His cock curved proudly upwards, slick and wet with his precome, the skin looking glossy under the light. Kise didn't move, didn't even look at his cock, stared instead at his face with the same unreadable blank expression. The fact that he appeared so utterly unaffected spurred Aomine's arousal on.

He looked down at himself, his abdomen tensed, the muscles contracted with the exertion, the light from the lamp only highlighted one side of him, but his cock was visible, hard and red and gleaming with much more slick than warranted considered he hadn't finished yet. He touched himself again, pulled at his cock with ease and expertise and watched him, aching for a reaction and realized it wasn't going to come. The apartment was quiet, and the sounds of his breathing seemed harsher, the wet sounds of his fist as he pumped himself closer to orgasm appeared to echo in the room.

He looked up again, jolted slightly when his eyes met Kise's in the dark, and there was a gleam there, a sort of dare, to do what he couldn't tell, and he cursed himself in his head because Kise was there, looking fucking delicious and they should have been fucking by now. He thought about it then, about bending Kise over the couch, stretching him out with his fingers, fucking into him hard enough to bruise. Thought about messing up his perfect hair, the fucking _suit_ , fuck the composure and cockiness the god damn arrogance right out of him, hear him cry out for him and his cock and suddenly he was there, climaxing unexpectedly, spurting over his own fist. He let out a shout, dropping his damp shirt, and curled forward as he spent himself in his hand.

The tension left him abruptly, his body going through the motion of orgasm, the tenseness and release of it, and yet somehow leaving him completely and utterly dissatisfied.

He sat back, panting and catching his breath, awfully unfulfilled by it all and didn't notice Kise move at last. He jerked surprised to find Kise standing in front of him, he'd removed his jacket at some point so that he was left with his shirt and vest only, contouring his shape even more in the dim light, making him look tall and broad and strong. Aomine looked up, caught Kise's downward gaze, the same bored, unaffected look. Kise drew his attention downwards by sliding a hand over the distended fabric of his slacks, his desire obvious even in the dark.

Kise reached out and brushed Aomine's jaw with a thumb, a caress and an order.

“Go on,” he said simply and Aomine closed his eyes and pressed his mouth against Kise's erection. The material was rough and unyielding somehow, and the fact that he was restricted in what he could do heightened every single sensation. He lifted eager hands to unbuckle the belt, unhook the trousers, to lower the zipper until he could reach in and pull Kise out of his underwear. He was hard and hot and already wet, the head pink and thick and he leaned forward to swallow him down before he even realized he was going to do it.

“Good boy,” Kise praised and carded his fingers through Aomine's short, sweaty hair. Aomine leaned in further, kept sucking on Kise's dick with more enthusiasm than finesse, turning sloppy and urgent, spurred suddenly, by the need to feel Kise come, he wanted to see him break that facade. He held him firm at the base with one hand, bobbed his head steady and urgently, until Kise tugged at his hair halting his movements, and started thrusting instead. Quick and shallow, a pace set only to please himself and Aomine held on, sucked and flattened out his tongue and looked up. He groaned, pleasure simmering under his skin once more when he saw Kise's flushed face, his eyes clouded with lust and seeming bright in the darkness. The veneer was slipping off and Aomine hollowed his cheeks, lifted his hands to curl them around Kise's wrists. Kise pulled back roughly then, curled his hand firmly around his own cock to pump it a few times and came on Aomine's face. 

Kise let out one staccato like grunt as he held his cock steady to streak Aomine’s cheek and mouth and chest with his release. Aomine stood still, his skin feeling stretched too tight, too hot, and watched as Kise licked his lips once, before he pushed forward once again, coaxing Aomine's mouth open, urging him to suck him clean. He let out a deep, satisfied groan when Aomine readily obeyed, licking up the come that had dribbled down his length, taking him in deep to add pressure to Kise's oversensitive head. He pulled out again and rubbed a thumb over Aomine’s lips, pushing some of the come on his cheek into his mouth, smiling with satisfaction when Aomine complied eagerly.

“Hmm good,” Kise said at last, rubbing Aomine's swollen lips, smearing come and saliva over the skin. “Now, we can begin.”

Aomine swallowed. He was rock hard again.

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally intended to post it under [**As Certain Dark**](http://archiveofourown.org/series/141261) but the style really didn't fit with what ACD has going on. Instead I will be posting these pwps as a separate series, since there are two more in the works, and so so many other ideas.
> 
> As always, comments and criticism are always welcomed, please point out my typos or other errors as I have a tendency towards midnight-writing and that is hardly a conductive practice for proper grammar. 
> 
> I'm also always up for requests so if there are any ideas you feel like sharing please don't be shy.


End file.
